


Holding You

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Sokai, melody of memory spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: After Sora and Kairi are reunited, Kairi wishes that Sora would begin holding her in public more--to make up for lost time--but Sora's a little insecure about the idea, since Destiny Islands raised them to not show public displays of affection. Melody of Memory spoilers.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Holding You

"You know what I liked the most when you saved me from Master Xehanort in my dreams, Sora?" Kairi was asking Sora now, after the two of them had been miraculously reunited and catching up on some much-needed time together in Arendelle's warm study. "That it felt like you were holding me... I feel we should do that more often. Maybe even in public, to make up for all the time that we’ve lost.”

And that sounded perfect to the newly appointed Keyblade Master. There was just one problem with that, as far as he was concerned...

"Kairi," Sora whispered, already feeling awful for what he was about to say, but not being able to change who he was, either. "I... can't. You know Destiny Islands’ culture hates public displays of affection. So, I... can't hold you like this in front of people. I'll give you everything you want when we're alone together, but I..."

But even as Sora was saying these horrible things, he couldn't believe he'd defeated death to save Kairi and be with her again, but couldn't give her this one thing she needed because of the social norm? He was pathetic. And maybe he should have stayed in Quadratum, if that was the case…

But Kairi—forever proving the Princess of Heart that she was—didn't get upset with Sora for this (and how he loved her for it). She just giggled, as she nuzzled her head into his chest (while they both sat in a large, red armchair) and reminded him, "We held hands in front of everyone after I kept you from fading away. And we never would have done _that_ before. And if we can do that... maybe we can work up to the other things?"

"I... guess," Sora replied, because he really didn't want to let Kairi down. But then he somewhat regretted giving her false hope.

And maybe he was being stupid for the way that he felt, since he and Kairi were cuddling in other Princesses’ home now—and they really could walk in on them at any moment. So, wasn't he contradicting himself here?—but Sora still couldn’t help it.

But then something dawned on Sora… Hadn’t _he_ somewhat felt how Kairi was now? When Kairi had shouted his name within his heart, to alert him that Riku-Ansem was about to behead him, Sora had felt “held” by Kairi in that moment, too. And… it had been wonderful, and he’d wanted to experience that feeling over and over again. It was why he’d hugged her when she brought him back from being a Heartless, even.

So why in the _world_ was he now acting the way he was? What did propriety even matter anymore, when all he wanted was to be with Kairi, and while he was done with fate toying with them? Couldn’t these social norms somewhat be seen as “fate”, too? So, shouldn’t he also be fighting them?

Hanging his head, as the weight of it all washed over him, Sora could only apologize to the love of his life. “Kairi… I’m sorry. I have no idea what I’m even saying. Of _course_ I’ll hold you in public, if you want. I want nothing else. And I’m really ready to start our life together, so I… I’m sor-”

But Kairi cut Sora’s second apology off with a slight kiss—that already had Sora’s head in the clouds by the time that it ended, even though it had been short. And then the Light was rubbing her nose against Sora’s, as she laughed again. “Hey! No one gets to berate my lazy bum, but me… But I get where you were coming from Sora. I did. I was raised on Destiny Islands too, y’know. So that’s why I didn’t want to push you too hard. But thank you for changing your mind for me! I love you, Sora.”

“Kairi…” And now Sora was tearing up, as he kissed the top of Kairi’s head over and over again. It was just that she’d never told him those words before! He’d said them to her before he’d disappeared, but Kairi had been unable to say them back when she began crying.

So, to hear them now… Sora thought he had never felt more loved than he had in this moment, like Kairi had earlier said she hadn’t felt more loved than when Sora had taken over her body—filling it with his warmth—in order to save her from herself. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I really do think Xehanort in Melody of Memory was a manifestation of Kairi’s insecurities.
> 
> I wrote this because at this point, I sort of want to write something for all of the new SoKai scenes we get. But the new SoKai scene in Melody of Memory ticked me off a tiny bit, so this was the best that I could come up with for it. I hope it’s still somewhat decent, and you all enjoyed this!


End file.
